Breakfast at Minato's
It was early morning in the Northern residential district of Yonshigakure no sato. Minato had risen early, kicked on his demon fox slippers, which Jinora and Soudai (ergo Ruka) had purchased for him at Christmas, and he started out into the living room, as quietly and quickly as he could. There was no time to waste. And So it Begins NamikazelMinatoNamikazelMinato : ~Minato yawned at the start of what would undoubtedly be another long day in the village. The girls were still asleep when there came a wrapping upon the front door. Minato leaned to see the small and peculiar head of Azuresato Ryu; her face creamed with a ludicrous smile that she often shone at him. But at this time in the morning, it looked all the more perverse. Minato motioned with his finger for her silence and the beckoned her in. He had decided in the time it took the small and disproportionate ninja to cross the foyer to him that this was going to be a pancake day. Minato began to rummage for the components of a slap-up breakfast as he pointed to the seat nearby at the kitchen counter and once more had to motion for silence from the rambunctious Ryu. He lit the stoves and started lightly heating the oil, as he had down many times before, to ensure that the moment the batter hit the pan, there would be a stirring in either bedroom, shortly followed by the light and delicate patter of tiny feet; carrying their bodies in the direction that their noses sent them.~ Perculiar Headed Ryu AzuresatoRyu: -I Grinned brightly up into the eyes of the kage, pearly whites and piercing icy blue eyes, I bounced back upon my heels and then to the balls of my feet. I wore a silken sort of casual top as this day for a while I’d be off duty. My hair bounced with my body, clearly I was just absolutely inebriated with the thought of those lovely flap jacks we’d be making. I could barely sit still in all complete honesty. I strolled in upon being beckoned with his hand, My silence was given to him however with a very tender reluctance. I let out a sigh, keeping my excited eyes on the hands of my Namikage, just as giddy as a school girl would ever be. …-I took a seat where I was directed and remained absolutely silent. Even when the scent of the delectable cakes began to fry…. I had never gotten sick of seeing this place, it was incredible home. After a while I’d begun to get impatient. I was always the first of the people here, probably because there was no rest to my inconsistent hyperactivity. Finally I heard the knock, upon its first sound the chair I had been occupying was completely empy and almost rocking back off its balance from the speed I took in order to get there. My feet just barely touched the carpet as I bounded, being sure to make little to no noise at all. I skidded to a swift stop near the door and peered out, taking the handle to open it.- ….!!!~ -I broke out in an absolutely eratically cheer-filled smile at the face of one of my closer comrade’s atleast I liked to think so. Inkroe had come. Second, at that! It surprised me but only a slight bit as before my journey to minato’s home I had previous banged the living hell out of his door across the hall from me and let out the call that pancakes were to be served and I would do many upsetting things to him if he was late. I doubted my threats had anything to do with his presence here,It had to be the usual rude awakening. I leaned out very far, keeping balance on one foot and a hold on the handle of the door, I lifted my finger to my lips to indicate he should stay quiet and then quickly gestured for him to step inside. After that my hand searched for his, should it have snatched his own I would have applied an incredible amount of muscular power to literally drag the Jonin with myself to the kitchen, sprinting along. If I had missed my mark I would have turned and sped back to my teetering stool.- Tap, Rap, Rapping Inkroe: -After being literally dragged across the floor my the popeye rivalling strength of Azuresato Ryu, a woman who made body builders of old and brutal warriors of the mountainous environments in the Land of Fire a run for their crude money, all the way across the floor from the overly huge doorway which promised that no titan of scale such as that Jexxy fellow, whatever his name was it was either long forgotten or deafened from my mind with the sound of my dragging feet across the entire distance of the large palace mimicing house, leaving a long trail of creased carpet where my shoes had pushed the carpet from beneath me with Azuresato's almight pull. After the comical journey to the area where Minato was attempting some form of utter wizardry in order to not only make a confusing mix of chicken leftovers and cow produce into brown flat discus.. Silence was truely not needed to be requested of me as my face was permanantly soiled into a baffled visage, only a few minutes of remaining in the utter slience of contemplation and passed the time my switching my weight from foot to foot while stood gazing to the mess Minato was making. Not too long had passed before I was nodding, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as if some one gently rapping.. rapping on Minato's door..- "Tis some visitor.." -I muttered to Azuresato as I turned on the spot and made for the door as I thought 'tapping at Minato's door.. only this and nothing more.'.. As I reached the door I opened it slightly and smiled slightly with a nod as I welcomed in Saiyuki, to whom I reached out a rough hand to with the desire of taking her own hand and guiding in her side. With no more hint of a welcome I too would raise my finger to my mouth and mouth a 'shhh' and welcomed her inside, hinting that she should likely remain as quiet as we two usually remained.. and would guide her over to the large sofa where a small gathering may soon occour.- The ANBU Llamas! NamikazeJinora: -Jinora shifted around under the covers mumbling something about giraffes and llamas. as her left foot stuck out from under the blankets a mumble about llamas. "meh.....Anbu llama..............colin....ANBU LLAMAS!" Jinoras eyes were still closed as she smiled widely yelling unconsciously about Anbu llamas as she slept. Jinora leanned over to the right side of her bed and searched around for the wooden sword shes been training with for the last few days. grabbing it she stabbed the air with the bokken and yelled out "Llamas! Llamas everywhere!" with a big smile on her face she waved the bokken around as if slicing at an evil army of giant zebras, as Jinora fell deeper into sleep, the bokken slipped out of her hand and smacked her on the face,feeling the blunt pain from the wooden sword hitting her on the face jinora angrily clawed at the air like a cat in front of her thinking someone had just smacked her on the head.."WHO HIT ME" jinora mumbled out loudly, seeing that she was unable to claw anyone she half opened her eyes to see no one in her room. with a slight whining noise she sat up on her bed, still half awake she smelt a strong aroma of panca-..burnt bread. too bad anbu llama wasnt here to save her from those pancakes she thought to herself. as she sat on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling, still too short to touch the ground she thought angrily. she felt a slight furriness below her and peeked down to see Roko sleeping on the floor peacefully. Roko had gotten tired of Jinora's restless and constant tumbling in bed and found it safer to sleep on the floor. Jinora jumped off the bed so she wouldnt accidently step on Roko, slipped on her slippers and started walking towards the door. Still half awake and feeling as if she can fall asleep any moment she started to rubbed her eyes she fluffed her unusual amphibian hoodie she used as pajamas as she proceeded to exiting her room, Jinora felt another smack in the face and a loud crashing noise as she realized she walked into her door, annoyed with the bad start she kicked the door and stubbed her toe and continued her way to the kitchen- First Time @ Kage's House SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: When Ink opened the door, it showed me with a smile upon my face, blue eyes shining with the prospect of having pancakes to eat. I really did enjoy pancakes..with lots of butter and tons of syrup. I took Ink's hand when he reached his own out and nodded my head at his gesture to be quiet; as if I was usually loud. I followed him inside, wearing a suit that was entirely different than my normal Shinobi attire. I wore the clothes easily, oddly, as I looked about the house; quite different from my own. The house was grand, for sure, and I marveled at the colors of the rug. I remained silent as I sat upon the couch I was directed to, crossing my legs over one another and tapping my fingers gently upon my right knee. I was happily sitting next to Ink, leaning slightly against him until I suddenly hear a rather..loud noise coming from a..bedroom, I supposed. I blink and wonder who that could possibly be..before the noise stopped all together. I swear I could hear a yawn, before I saw Jinora poke her head out of a door. I raise my right hand and wave, a smile still on my face as I beckoned her over to us. I put a finger to my lips, indicating silence in case Soudai was still sleeping. Damn You, Morning! Kelcius: ~kel walked up to the walk way and smiled at the bright colors bouncing off the walls of the house in the bright morning. his eyes squinted to pin heads to keep his iris' from being seared out of his head, as he approched the door and he raised his fist to knocked on the door. the birds were out in force today, thier song sounded like a song from hell this morning. He let a ninja star fly talking the heads off a few, annoyed he knocked on the door. The door creeped open as he knocked, the door was ajar as he pounded on it. his head twisted around the corner as he saw Minatos couch was filled with a number of high jonin stiting there. he heard the talk of pancakes and other unholy things. His culinary background went into full over drive taking over he headed to the kitchen to see if he can help. he saw a wonderfully furnished kitchen with all the bells and whistles. ~ Minato you cooking or what, need any help, besides these people are famised, you gunna kick it or what? Rare Rest-bite. NamikazeSoudai: She hadn't spent most time here at the family house, like all genins she too had a apartment in which to stay at and though Soudai did not have a distaste for her father, mother, or sister but she did have a habit of staying away from physical contact, interactions that weren't duels or training, the lack of people at her apartment was a sanctuary to the young genin. Something had brought her to this house last night though, a randon decision perhaps, something deep inside her telling Soudai to seek comfort from family. She slept there peacefully which was a lovely change of pace for her, to anyone observing her they would see that Soudai kept the one thing she never changed, that black mask upon her face covering her mouth and nose, she would probably wear it during anything, showers, trying on other mask, even her own wedding would be fashion kill cause she wore that black mask, though black was always paired with white. She shifted a little but her dreams remained just a fog of darkness with no intruding visions unlike so may times in she was asleep before. The noise outside of the room would not reach the distance she was from them, but eventually the smell of her father's cooking would reach her nose. Soudai had always been a curious girl when it came to two things, animals and food, no more evident was the second of those curiosities was when she was seen eating a grilled lizard on a stick, but the pancakes had yet to get to her taste buds, something so common dodging devour from the curious girl. So when this alien smell reached her nose it woke her up, Soudai was a bit annoyed by this, for once a peaceful sleep only to be woken by food. She stood up from bed, her kitty slippers protecting her feet whatever surface they would otherwise be bare to, and walked towards the largest of the rooms in the house, rubbing her eyes. Because of that she had walked out into the room unaware of the other people there, if she had known they had guests she would have dressed more properly but she came out in a white tank top which purpose was not to cover any garments under it and shorts meant for being worn in the house and not public because they were clearly short shorts the combination made for a comfortable sleep, Taka would have a field day and she would have to hurt him for his fondness of her so obviously shown. "Saiyuki?" She spotted first after the battle with her eyes was over. The mask unintentally hid her face from the other people seeing when she blushed, as she was now, soon enough everyone in here besides Minato was seen by Soudai..She never intended a lot of them to see her in her pjs. Ceremonious Pancakes NamikazelMinato: ~Minato was a little bit flustered suddenly as he allowed Kelcius to carry some of the fillings towards the table. He had initially only offered an invitation to this morning to so many people last night out of some kind of collective act of social kindness. It never for one minute occurred to him that they would attend. But none the less, here they were and with the latest addition of Kelcius being something on an aid, Minato smiled warmly and flipped a couple of burning straggler pancakes and waffles into the bin, hopefully concealing the slightly burnt smell from the nostrils of Jinora, whose stomach always took a turn for the worst when such an odour was in the air. He thought he had succeeded however and he motioned for them all to sit up around the table. There before them were an array of pancakes and waffles with all the possible accompanying components ranging from bananas to cream and syrup. Minato prepared a plate of pancakes with bananas and two further plates with waffles and pancakes and delivered them personally as he encouraged the ninja to tuck in. The first to be delivered was Soudai’s with the bananas and he placed a kiss upon her head, as he moved around the table and completed the exact same ceremonious greeting to young Jinora, whose waffle pieces had been crafted into the best iteration he could muster of recreating Roko’s face. As he parted from the her plate, his gaze was momentarily torn to Ink, who was strangely wearing a top-hat, as he was sure he heard Jinora say the words “damn llamas” gruffly under her breath towards his masterpiece breakfast. Whatever the problem was made no difference to him, for there was always something not to her liking when it originated from him, but to Minato the most important thing was that she was eating and that would help her grow strong enough for the road ahead. And Soudai on the other side seemed to have taken a liking to the mixture of fruit and batter for breakfast as she gave him a short look and a pronounced nod before returning to the mix. The third plate was still in hand but it was not for Minato. He had never been a big fan of pancakes as they had never agreed with him, and he lowered the plate to the floor, for Roko, who came out and seemed to notice Minato’s best efforts to recreate Jinora’s face, in waffle, atop a pancake, and it pulled it gratefully under the table. Minato looked back at the members of his birthday breakfast around the table. He always cooked pancakes for Jiraiya and Kushina back in Konoha and it felt right finally to do it here too. He sipped on his orange juice as he wondered for a moment at how many more he might get to experience in this second crack at the whip. One thing for sure was that this time around there would be much more left in the world that he would struggle to part from; the bonds that made his life worth living again.~ SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: -I was absolutely delighted to have pancakes and would, most possibly, not speak again until I had my fill.- -The company eats- Common Ground NamikazeJinora: -Jinora had stared at her breakfast, at first these pancakes looked like a llama but upon closer inspection the markings on the pancake's face resembled Roko's red marks on the fox's face. Though she didnt have much of an appetite so early in the mornings she saw Roko eating the waffles happily while wagging her tail. Jinora had only see Roko eat and wag her tails when eating Yonshi ramen, judging from the fact that Roko was wagging at her while eating the waffles meant that Roko had found the pancakes to be tasty. Jinora smiled at the fact that even Roko was given a plate of waffles and she picked up her fork and started to eat her pancakes. It was much too early for her tastebuds.. but she ate them happily knowing that she was a picky eater and had driven her parents crazy with her stubbornness. After Roko and Jinora finished their pancakes, Jinora stood up from the table and watched Roko trott back to Jinora's room to go back to sleep. Jinora yawned and took a step ready to go back to her room to go back to sleep for a few more hours, before she went back to her room she waved goodbye to Ryu and Cabbage sensei.. who.. had for whatever reason.. shown up for breakfast in a top hat... lastly, hugged her father's neck tightly as a thanks for the cute Roko pancakes and skipped back to to her bedroom to catch up on more sleep.- Best Possible Gift NamikazelMinato: ~Minato received the untypical hug from his daughter before she scuttled off to the bedroom. It brought a warm smile to his face for a moment and he felt like he had received the best present that he could be given this day. He even dared to pick up the remaining shard of a pancake on Jinora's plate and slotted it inside his mouth triumphantly. Although after a few rotations he concealed himself somewhat as he spat the truly foul flange like matter out into a serviette and placed it back onto the plate. He wondered at the heroic effort by Jinora to get through them and then turned instead to eating some fruit.~ Peculiar Food for Peculiar Head AzuresatoRyu: -I noticed the food set out upon the table, and I had taken my own seat. I sat next to one of the Namikaze children, a recent someone I had become aquainted with during less than desireable complications. I still smiled at her however as I always did. I wanted her to know that I was not at all upset about her incident back in the village. I was glad the girl was alright if anything, and that I had been able to help her despite the impalement of my shoulder. I shook the thoughts from my mind and returned to my bounty of three pancakes. I had taken a small pitcher of syrup as well, and was now dressing the cake pad’s in the sticky amber liquid. Maple I assumed, due to the scent and color. Each time we had this pancake get together, I was usually the only one who finished my pancakes that Minato made. Not once had I ever complained of their taste, or visibly shown I disliked them. I even went back for more many of the times , because do to their outright disgusting flavor there were many left casually to be thrown away at the meal’s end. It seemed most of the cases, I had muscles of iron as well as a stomach of it.- Any More Discus? Inkroe: -After taking my set beside Soudai and shifting my weight I slowly pulled my plate of pancakes before me slightly closer and grasped in my right hand a metal fork and considered how best to perform the future delicate asked.. I reached up my left index finger to the tight silken cloth which closely held secret the massively scarred, rough and red burned flesh which was both once shredded skin which marked the point of my skulls shattering and left over scar tissue from a rough upbringing with fire. Now looping my finger through the cloth I tugged down the mask and within the half second had used my right hand to scoop up and feed my mouth the plethora of pancakes and fruit before me before placing the snug mask once more across my face. Now with a mouth and stomach full of pancakes I licked my lips within the tight confines and breathed out slowly, I had eaten some terrible tasting clumps of matter, and some fantastic tasting meals.. this.. was truely interesting to say the least. I cleared my throat and asked.- "Any more of these.. discus.. things..?" Category:casual